1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moveable support frame for supporting a person. In particular, this invention relates to a support frame which is used to support a person working on cars, trucks and the like, to ease the strain on the person's back, and other parts of the body.
2. Background of the Invention
People, such as mechanics, often spend large amounts of time working in awkward positions on vehicles such as cars or trucks. For example, when working under the hood of a car, the mechanic often must bend over, creating a strain on the mechanic's back. When working overhead, such as when the car or truck is on an overhead hoist, strain is created in the neck and the back. When working on the side of the car, such as the wheels or brakes, the mechanic must squat or kneel which is uncomfortable and awkward. When working underneath such a vehicle on the ground, the mechanic must crawl under it and work in a confined space. In the past, there has been very few, if any, physical structures to assist the mechanic by providing an ergonomic support configuration for all situations.